Move Along
by Valirco
Summary: RaixJack Summary is inside!Warningsslash, incest,possable rape , im not sure kuz i suck at rape scenes.
1. New's of D00m!

➥••**MOVE ALONG••➥**

**Genre –Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst.**

**Pairing – Raymond x Jack**

**Warning – Slash, Abuse, Possibly Rape later on, and suicide attempt.**

**Summary –Jack Spicer isn't exactly the most popular guy in Yale high School.**

**But wait what is this? The Xiaolin warriors are going to.**

**Will they get along…obviously, but what bout the Shen Gong Wu?**

**Just what happens in the home of Spicer? **

**(Dad and Mom-emotional abuse NOT physical maybe a few slaps here and there though)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥

**CHAPTER-1• "School time once again"**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥

Jack Spicer was in his lair, drawing up blue prints for his latest plan on getting the new Shen(?) Gong Wu and defeating the Xiaolin losers.

"You insolent little runt what do you think your doing!"After a considerable amount of silence she began to shriek in annoyance "...how DARE you ignore me!..."Shouted Wuya.

Jack bobbed his head to the sound of Music that was currently flowing from his headphones and into his ears, preventing him from hearing what Wuya was saying.

Softly he began to sing to himself.

_Mother please forgive me  
I just had to get out all my pain and suffering  
Now that I am done, remember I will always love you  
I'm your son_

Wuya yelled in frustration before flying through a wall and away from the lair, grumbling In anger.

Jack, not realizing she was gone, minded his own buisncess and swayed to the music and once again begin to sing.

_Little child, looking so pretty  
Come out and play, I'll be your daddy  
Innocent child, looking so sweet  
A rape in my eyes and on your flesh I'll eat_

As the lyrics got more violent the louder his voice began to rise, his face scowling, his mind far away from what was on task. His eyes reflecting anger.

_You've raped!  
I feel dirty  
It hurt!  
As a child  
Tied down!  
That's a good boy  
And fucked!  
Your own child  
I scream!  
No one hears me  
It hurt!  
I'm not a liar  
My God!  
Saw you watching  
Mommy why!  
Your own child_

It's alright

I didn't touch you there  
Mama said she didn't care  
I didn't touch you there  
That's why mama stopped and stared

I fucking hate you! Mother fucker!  
Mother Fucker! I fucking hate you! Fuck You!  
You son of a bitch, you fucking ruined my life!  
I wanted to die!  
I'm sick of it, mother fucker . . . oh oh  
Why'd you fuck'n do it to me?  
I Hate You!  
I Fuck'n Hate You!  
I Hate You!  
Why!

As the lyrics stopped his face took on a serene look.

He grinned and jumped up with a howl of accomplishment.

"I've finally finished my greatest creation!" while in the middle of his rejoicing a yell came from up stairs.

He sighed in annoyance and began to trudge up the stairs and into the kitchen to where his mother was cooking stir fry with rice noodles.

"What is it Ma?" he sighed, his face in a pouty scowl.

"You know mister! School begins tomorrow! Do you have everything?"

"…" Jack stood in silence.

His mother turned towards him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How could you have forgotten! You don't even have your school supplies!...oh for heavens sakes…. JOHN…JOHN GET IN HERE!" his mother yelled.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs.

A Tall teenaged boy around 18 came around the corner, his Redish brown hair framed his delecat yet firm features , light freckles could be seen on his small nose, his green eyes wide in confusion.

"Yes mother" he smiled at her, he looked towards Jack for a split second before he once again turned towards his Mother.

"Take Jack to get his school supplies, you have your things don't you?" she asked in a sweet manor.

Jack scoffed '_always playing favorite'_. He growled slightly, crossing his arms, and turnings his head away.

"Yes mother of course I do, and of course I'll be delighted to take lil' Jackie to the Store.".

The mom giggled. "Such a sweet boy I have" she turned to Jack and grimced "you know, you should be more like John, Jackie" she replied before going back to cooking.

Not noticing the slight hurt on the young boys face.

He sighed and slowly walked up to John, "Can we please get this over with!" he snapped.

John rolled his eyes, carefully admiring his little brother from the corner of his eye.

Unconsciously licking his lips and grinning.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**WITH THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS!**

➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥

"WHAT!"Raimundo cried out in despair.

"What is this school in which you speak of" Asked Omi, obviously curious about the wonders of school.

"School is where you learn, and meet new people, and of course that's where you get your social status from, no one wants to be un-popular!." Explained Kimiko (I hate her).

"Whats the big difrence about popularity anyway! Who would want to be one of those jerks anyhow" Raimundo seethed.

Kimiko and Raimundo glared at each other.

Before arguing about the horrors of school and how "Popularity is critical to your social status".

Clay sighed and shook his head slightly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥➥

**I'll continue with the second chapter by Wednsday.**

**So I hoped you liked it please review thanks!**


	2. important u read plz

Hey there sorry for the long wait but im working on the next chappy now it will be up by next week because I will be gone for 2 months so ill try and get 1 or 2 chapters up okay

BTW GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY PLZ IM STUCK!


End file.
